Perfect
by florenceandthemachine
Summary: Sam sees Quinn at Prom and realizes he still has feelings for her. Set during Prom-asaurus


Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy unfortunately.

Set during Season 3 Episode 19 Prom-asaurus.

XXX

She was at the punch bowl, looking beautiful like always, Sam noted. He couldn't help but stare even though his girlfriend was inches away from him but hat's the hold Quinn Fabray had on Sam Evans, even after all this time. She looked lonely. He scanned the room looking for Joe. He had been sticking to her like glue the past few weeks much to Sams annoyance. It's not that he didn't like the guy; he'd just like him a whole lot more if he stayed the hell away from Quinn.

"Hey you want to dance?" Mercedes said breaking him from his trance.

"Um, I'm just going to see how Quinns doing. After losing to Rachel she must be kinda bummed" he replied.

Mercedes tugged at his hand, "She seemed fine to me, come on".

Sam allowed himself to be pulled out onto the floor while still keeping his eyes on Quinn. Mercedes placed her head on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around his neck but it just didn't feel right. Sam reminded himself that _she _was his girlfriend, not Quinn. Nearby Shane was dancing with his date. He was looking at Mercedes and him and Sam instantly felt guilty.

He needed an excuse. "I'm just a little thirsty, I'll be back." Not even offering to get Mercedes a drink Sam wandered over to the punch bowl, giving Shane a chance to talk to her. Quinn was still there, which was another reason why it was his chosen destination.

"Hey", he said pouring himself some punch. "Having fun?"

Quinn smiled, "I wouldn't drink that. I think Puck spiked it."

Sam instantly put it down, he had abs to maintain. "Thanks for the warning" he said giving her a lopsided grin. "You kept being able to walk to yourself, didn't you?"

"Mmm" she looked away from him.

Think of something to say you idiot he thought. "Sorry about the whole Prom Queen thing". That's it Sam, make her more depressed about it. He nearly smacked himself.

She faced him again and he nearly melted with the sight of her eyes. "Rachel deserved it" she stated.

Silence fell over the two blondes again. Sam saw Shane and Mercedes talking, huddled up in a corner. Quinns eyes followed Sams.

"You ok?" she asked concerned.

Sam gave a small smile. "I know I shouldn't be, but I am. Weird right?" he laughed.

Quinn laughed back, "You were weird even before that" and gave him a little nudge.

"You want to dance?" Sam held out his hand for her to take.

"I'd love to" she replied.

Sam rolled Quinn out onto the dance floor. Some Katy Perry song was playing so Sam did his trade mark body roll and trusted. Quinn couldn't help but burst out laughing and Sam found it contagious and laughed with her. He took the back of her chair and began spinning her around and when he stopped he began to dance around her, much to Quinns amusement.

After a while the music slowed down and Quinn stared up at Sam. "I want to actually dance at my Senior Prom. Help me?" she pleaded.

"Of course" he smiled. He pulled her off her feet and she clung to him tight while he pushed her chair to the side.

She wrapped her arms around him like Mercedes did moments ago and Sam felt himself blush when he did the same to her waist. They swayed back and forth to the music and Quinns head drifted to his shoulder. It felt sort of perfect he thought. She inhaled his scent. He smelt of cologne. She recognised it. She had purchased it for him when they were dating. He also smelt of a hint of strawberries. Must be the chapstick Quinn smiled.

The two danced together for the rest of the night with Quinn getting better on her feet. Sam couldn't help his smile. He'd totally forgotten about Mercedes until she came over and said she wanted to talk to him. Making sure Quinn was alright if he went he followed her out into the hall.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

Mercedes sighed. "I'm so sorry Sam bu-but I think I still have feelings for Shane."

Sam didn't say anything and let her continue. "We talked and he still likes me too an-and I don't know wh-what to do" she cried.

Sam hugged her and told her it was ok. Sure he was a little upset, they were breaking up but it didn't hurt half as much as when he broke up with Quinn and that was the problem.

"We can still be friends right?" she asked wiping away her tears.

Sam grinned "Yeah. Of course!"

Mercedes hugged him again and thanked him. Just as they were about to walk back into the hall she took his hand and looked at Quinn. "She has changed you know."

Sam stood there shell-shocked as Mercedes walked back to Shane. Were his feelings towards Quinn _that_ obvious?

He shook himself out of his day dream and walked back over to Quinn who was dancing with Artie and Rory.

"Everything ok?" she beamed.

"Never better" he winked and she gave him a giggle.

XXX

As Prom ended Rachel invited the Glee Club back to the hotel they rented for Anti-Prom explaining the room shouldn't go to waste. They all agreed and began to split up into groups to get there. Finn and Rachel wanted to go together so Finn tossed Sam his keys for his pick-up and stated he would ride with Rachel, Kurt and Blaine which meant Sam was paired with Quinn since Mercedes was heading there with Shane.

On the way Sam explained everything that happened with Mercedes and Quinn couldn't help but be ecstatic. After Sam made it clear he was single now he turned on the radio that blasted out songs. Justin Biebers "Boyfriend" came on and he serenaded Quinn, both of them laughing at the same time and she had a flash backs of when he had his Bieber phase. When the radio presenter came back on Sam lowered it down and pulled into a nearby gas station, noticing the tank was nearly empty. He only had enough on him to fill it under half way but the journey wasn't much longer. When he turned off the radio he heard Quinns stomach growl.

"Wow someone's hungry" Sam grinned.

She laughed "Yeah I guess I am."

"I'll see what they have in here while I'm paying. They might sell some sandwiches." Sam prayed he would have enough.

Quinn began rooting through her purse. "Thanks, here" she handed him $20. "Let me contribute" she offered. "I mean I'm riding in the truck too."

He shook his head "It's fine Quinn, honestly. Finn can pay me back"

"Take it" she waved the bill.

Sam sighed, "Its fine. Ham and cheese right?"

She huffed and sunk back into the seat but then smiled and Sams stubbornness "Right".

After filling up the truck he walked into the store to pay and picked up a sandwich for Quinn when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a crown with a sash to match with "Miss America" written on it. It was meant to be for a little girl around Stacys age as the crown was small and tacky with pink fluff and fake jewels on it but Sam couldn't resist. He added it to his items. God must have been on his side as he just had enough. The second miracle of the night Sam thought.

Quinn waited in the car and became confused when Sam walked out with more than a sandwich in his hand. When he reached the car he gave her the sandwich which she thanked him for and he rooted in Finns truck for a pen and finally found one.

"What's that?" she asked pointing to the shape in Sams hand.

Sam grinned and told her to close her eyes telling her she'd find out soon.

He ripped the crown and sash free. He turned the sash inside out and wrote "Sams Prom Queen" on it. His placed it around her while telling her to keep her eyes shut and then put the small crown on her head.

Quinn was then told to open her eyes and instantly saw the crown on her head in one of the mirrors. She then looked down and saw the sash and what was written on it. She nearly started to cry.

"Sam!" she gasped and laughed at the same time.

Sam gave a chuckle "You like it?"

"I love it! Thank you." She leaned over and hugged him giving him a peck on his cheek. Sam instantly turned bright red.

She then frowned. "There's only one problem though."

"Whats that?" he asked concerned.

She looked into his eyes and said "I-I haven't got a King."

Sam paused, stared at her and pointed to her sash. "Well it says "Sams Prom Queen" so doesn't that make me the King?" Sam had no idea where this new found confidence was coming from, he was shocked at his answer and instantly found the steering wheel more appropriate to look at.

Quinn wasn't fazed and moved closer to him. "I guess it does" she whispered.

Still on his confidence boost he moved closer too and pressed his lips to hers. It started out slow and gentle at first but then the hunger for one another took over them and soon Quinn was pulled onto his lap with their bodies pressing together. Quinn rubbed one her hands over his chest while the other was caught in his hair. Sam meanwhile was trying to put her arm around her waist to push her closer when he hit off the horn and it honked causing them both to jump.

"Shit! Sorry!" he apologised.

Quinn looked down at his flushed face and smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "It's ok" and she pecked him on the lips.

Sam gave her his lopsided grin in return. "I think I'm falling in love with you again Quinn Fabray."

She frowned and pulled back a little. "So soon after Cedes?" she questioned.

"I don't think I ever loved her. The truth is he took a breath "I think I only went out with Mercedes because I thought she wouldn't hurt me like you did. Crazy, I know, but it's the truth." He pecked her on the cheek to reassure her.

"I'm sor before she could apologise Sam kissed her to stop her. "Quinn I don't want to talk about last year and what we did and didn't do. We have each other now, right?"

He hoped she would say yes.

She grinned "You've always had me Sam Evans" and bent down to kiss him again.

Within seconds they were back to their heavy make out session when Quinns phone started ringing and Sam groaned and cursed the person who was calling her. Quinn ignored the call and they continued kissing but the phone kept ringing and ringing. Sams phone then started lighting up. He finally gave in and answered. It was Puck wondering where the two of them were. Sam sighed and told him they'd be there in five minutes and hung up.

"We're wanted at the party" he explained.

Quinn laughed at Sam disappointment. "Better not leave them waiting any longer" she said sliding into the passenger's seat and began to open her sandwich.

"Quinn, where does this leave us?" The mood suddenly turned serious.

She glanced at him, "What do _you_ want Sam?"

"You" Sam said far too eagerly and quickly but she just smiled, "I want you too."

He beamed, "So, can I call you my girlfriend again?"

"Are you asking me?" she teased.

He took a deep breath, "Quinn will you be the Neytiri to my Jake? The Princess Leia to my Han Solo? The Quinn cut him off, "Ok Sam, I get it!" He smirked, "So is that a yes?"

She beamed, "It's a yes" and Sam pulled her in for another kiss when his phone rang again. "We're coming now!" he shouted down the line. "Oh- Mom, hi." Quinn couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend, she felt giddy saying that, as he turned on the truck listening to his mom give him a lecture about being rude on the phone.

She sighed contently listening and smiling at Sam. When he had finished explaining to his mother that he wasn't going to any party, he was instead going home to say his prayers and drift off to sleep, he took Quinns hand and gave it a peck as they pulled out of the gas station.

Finally everything was perfect.

XXX

Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review!


End file.
